


Looking Back

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Looking Back

Lazy days were the best.

“What do you want to do today?” Spencer asked.

You rolled over and on top of him, grazing your hands down his chest and pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “I want to be lazy. Let’s not get up for like an hour. Then we can get up and shower. Then eat. And then maybe do something else, but I wanna do nothing.”

“I could be into that,” he laughed, pulling you closer to him and rolling you underneath him. “When was the last time we had a day to just lay in bed and do nothing?”

It had probably been years. “I have no idea, but that’s what I’m feeling today.” You smiled into his mouth and felt his hair tickle your neck, which left you in a fit of giggles.

“You’re probably the cutest person on the planet when you laugh,” Spencer said, his heated breath caressing the curves of your neck. 

He really did make you feel like the most singular, perfect person in the world. “How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?”

Spencer chuckled, the vibrations rumbling through your ear and making you all tingly inside. “Probably because I’m a dumbass and walked into a pole when I first saw you.”

The day you met was truly hysterical.

\---

Finally. You could have lunch. Desk jobs were okay - you didn’t hate what you did - but your boss was a class-A asshole so it was nice to get out of the office every once in a while and grab lunch that wasn’t gross cafeteria food.

As you bit into your pizza, you glanced at all the passersby, making up stories in your head about who they were and where they might be going. One man in particular caught your eye. 

He was very tall - probably between 6′ and 6′3″ - very thin, but also strong. His hair was a beautiful mess of brown curls that kept falling into his eyes and his outfit said businessman, or something else like that. 

Oh, now he’s looking at you. Look away.

Nope, can’t do it.

He’s so pretty.

Apparently, either you or something in your vicinity had taken him because the next thing you knew he was walking straight into a pole, his bag of food flying toward the ground and exploding on impact.

On instinct, you ran over to him. “Are you okay?” Bending down, you started to pick up the food that wasn’t ruined, placing the containers back in the plastic bag he’d been carrying. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” he replied, as he brought his hand down the entirety of his face in embarrassment. “Not hurt except for my pride.”

You snickered and handed him his food. “You need to pay attention to where you’re going?”

“I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“There was a woman at a table who caught my eye.”

\---

“To think if I had decided to go grab Chinese that day instead of pizza we would never have met,” you laughed. Spencer was firmly glued to the bed with his arm wrapped around your waist. You honestly couldn’t remember the last time it had been nearly 10:00 in the morning and you’d still been in bed. 

Spencer pulled you closer, grumbling in appreciation as you wiggled your butt against him. “I’ve never been one to believe in fate, but that was just too perfect.”

“You smashing your face into a pole was the start of something beautiful.”

“Did I ever tell you how I was feeling before our first date?” He asked sleepily. 

“No, I don’t think you did.”

\---

He was standing in front of the mirror trying to figure out what way to part his hair. The fact that she’d agreed to give him her phone number was a miracle after what an ass he’d made of himself, so now he felt like he had to make the perfect impression.

No matter what way he put his hair, it fell back in his face. “Okay, clothes first.” This outfit was too fancy - the last one was too casual - what the hell was he supposed to wear? 

Finally, he settled on a t-shirt, jeans, and a blazer. The butterflies in his stomach were making him want to vomit. Should he grab her some flowers? He was picking her up at her apartment, so she could put them in a vase before they left for dinner. 

Outfit was good. He even texted Morgan and asked if his outfit was acceptable for a first date. His hair was a mess, but it honestly wasn’t going to get much better. On his way out of the apartment, he grabbed a hair tie - if worse came to worst, he’d put it up and out of his face. “Flowers now.”

The florist was just down the street. When he walked in, he asked the guy behind the counter to put something together for about $30 that said “first date.” He ended up spending $40 and going with a mix of tulips and lilies. At the counter, he caught a glimpse a small brown teddy bear. “Put this in too.”

What the hell was he doing?

God, he wanted to throw up.

\---

“You were the cutest when you came to my door,” you said, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the teddy bear, which had been sitting there ever since he bought it. 

Spencer grabbed the bear and made it kiss your cheek. “I wanted to hurl.”

“But you didn’t. We went to dinner and you were respectful and sweet and kind and funny and I fell in love with you right then and there.” Turning over, your nose touched his. “And now here we are. Living together and lazing around in bed.”

“You know, even though I assumed you would say yes to moving in together, I also wanted to hurl before I asked you?” Spencer inquired. 

That somehow didn’t surprise you. Spencer didn’t have a ton of confidence in himself despite the fact that he was the entire package. “Did you something planned out to ask me?” You wondered. It had ended up just being him asking while you were watching movies, but maybe something else had been up his sleeve.

\---

“How do I ask her?” Spencer exclaimed. He was in the bullpen with his friends and staring into a sea of blank faces. “I’m actually asking! Help me! I’m freaking out!”

“Why are you freaking out?” JJ laughed. 

“What if she says no?”

“Why would she say no?”

“I don’t think she will, but what if!?”

Hotch came up from behind him and clapped him on the shoulder, his smile reminiscent of someone who’d been there done that before. “You’ll be fine, Reid.”

“How do you know?!” He was exasperated.

“Because I’ve done this and you always jump to the worst case scenario. You’ve been dating for a year and a half. She loves you. You love her. You’ll be fine. Do you have anything in mind?”

Spencer’s head snapped back so quickly it almost broke. “Like a particular way to ask her? No! Should I?” He glanced to the rest of his friends in a panic. “I just have a key and I figured I’d ask her tonight after dinner.”

“That’s all you need to do,” Emily replied. “She’ll say yes. I know it.”

“I’m so glad all of you are so sure about this,” he said as his head slumped into the desk.

\---

“So you were just nervous I’d say no?”

Spencer kissed your neck and sat up in bed. “Yup. I was petrified you’d say no. Do you want coffee? I can go make us some.”

“That sounds good,” you replied.

When Spencer got up, you felt the cool expanse encompass you; he was so warm and comfy and now he was gone. You were going to stay in bed, but it was too cold without him so you got up instead and pulled on a robe, meeting him out in the kitchen to wrap your hands around his waist. “I thought you were going to stay in bed.”

“I was, but I was cold and I missed you.”

Spencer turned around, a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand made just the way you liked it. “We’re kind of disgusting.”

“In how cute we are?”

He nodded and made you laugh. “Yea, we kind of are. Wouldn’t trade it for anything though.”


End file.
